The key to her heart
by GasolineExtermination-x
Summary: When 'The Shadow Lurker' or Shadow,son of springheeled Jack uses a time device to go back in time, he catches sight of Valkyrie Cain, Inheriting his fathers abilities he hops around the rooftops of Ireland and lurks in the shadows,Read on to find out more
1. Chapter 1

**Haha, my first fanfic (And it just had to be a Skulduggery Pleasant one) **

**Well anyway, short chapter to start off with,**

**I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant or any of the charecters (Other than Shadow :F)**

* * *

><p>Valkyrie's P.O.V :<p>

We stood in the damp alleyway, the full moon illuminating Tanith's face, I hadn't seen her in ages I examined her features, she hadn't changed since I had last seen her, the only difference was her blonde hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, all of our memories suddenly rushed back,

"Tanith, I miss you." I said, looking down at my feet

"I'm right here Val" she replied smiling at me, for a moment it seemed the renmant inside her was gone and she was old Tanith again, my friend, my sister.

"But your not YOU, you're a renmant, your not the Tanith Low that I know and love"

"Your right, I'm so much more, Before I loved you but now, I WORSHIP you Val" She looked at me, and I could see in her eyes that she actually meant it,

"but I don't want you to worship me, I want us to be sisters again. I just want the old Tanith Low back, not a renmant that worships me" A single teardrop rolled down my cheek, I felt silly, I knew the renmant was never going to leave her body, no matter how much I pleaded or cried.

"Val, soon you won't need me, you'll have a little sister, you'll forget all about me in a few years"

She stretched her arms out to me for a hug, I knew I should have refused but I couldn't, I accepted and buried my head in her chest, crying. She rubbed my back sympathetically

"I just want you back" I sobbed, pulling away from her, I turned on my heels and ran, I rushed around the corner without looking back at the renmant that stole my sisters body.

I slowed to a walk, I jumped as Fletcher appeared in front of me

"Val, whats wrong? Are you hurt? Who did it?" Fletcher said in a panicky voice,

"I'm fine Fletch, I really am, Just missing Tanith"

He pulled me into a hug and a loud sob ripped from my throat,

"Fletch, I just want her back, we had a great time together. Then the renmant had to ruin it"

"There, There Val It's okay, I'm here for you"

"Its not okay, It wont be okay unless Tanith is back"

He remained silent and rubbed my back making shushing noises every now and then.

Shadow's P.O.V.:

Who was this Jedward wannabe? I watched silently from the rooftop as he comforted her, I should be the one comforting her. She may not know who I am, but it makes no difference to me, She should be with me, not him.

"Fletch, I just want her back, we had a great time together then the renmant had to ruin it" She sobbed

"There There Val, Its okay, I'm here for you"

I scowled at the one known as 'Fletch' he wasn't the best at comforting people by the looks at it, He would be a problem, but a problem that could be easily cured.

"Its not okay, It wont be okay unless Tanith is back"

Tanith, why did that name ring a bell? Tanith Low? Then it came to me, I knew how I would win Valkyrie Cain's heart…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, I will try to update daily BUUUUT no promises on that one ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm going to be a bit mean now,**

**I won't update until I get AT LEAST 5 reviews, and then next time I won't update until I get 10 reviews, then 15 then 20.**

**It will then stop at 20 so I will need to get at least 20 reviews on each story from then on until I get more popular ;)**

**Kai, Enjoyy :)x**

* * *

><p><strong>Fletcher's P.O.V : <strong>

I stepped out into the icy weather, Valkyrie insisted that we took the bus like normal people. Although I argued many times that it would be much easier to teleport into the cinema.

"Val, its cold!" I complained rubbing my hands together,

"Your just like a little kid" she laughed, patting my head mockingly

"It would be much easier to teleport into the cinema"

"Yes, it would, but I want to be normal for a change, do things like an average human being"

"But you're not an average human being, your Valkyrie Cain and I'm Fletcher Renn, the last teleporter with amazingly good looks and a fantastic personality" I said gleefully, she raised an eyebrow at me and laughed.

We turned down onto O'Connell street and continued walking down the icy hill, trying not to slip over. When we eventually made it to the bus stop my hands were red raw,

"Should've wore some gloves" Valkyrie laughed,

"I usually never have to wear gloves" I groaned "Can we please just teleport?"

Valkyrie rolled her eyes, "Fine"

I wrapped my arm around her waist and suddenly we were at the cinema.

Shadow's P.O.V. :

I watched them from behind a bush, The Jedward wannabe was complaining every 5 seconds, how did she put up with him, I would have killed him by now, I followed them from a distance as they approached the bus stop, I saw him put his arm around her waist and then they vanished, How could this be? All the teleporters were killed off years ago, Then it came to me, I rummaged around in my pocket for the time device, and examined the switches carefully, I looked at a dial that read _backtrack _and set it to 5, then right before my very eyes, Valkyrie and the Jedward wannabe were back at the bus stop,

"Should've wore some gloves" Valkyrie laughed,

"I usually never have to wear gloves" the Jedward wannabe groaned "Can we please just teleport?"

Valkyrie opened her mouth to say something but immediately stopped as I sat down in the bus shelter, They dropped all conversation and a eerie silence lingered in the air. The silence was soon broken by the bus pulling up outside, I pulled out £1.25,

"Excuse me sir, have you got change for a £5.00 note?" the Jedward wannabe asked, I wanted to just say no but my plan would fail if they did not get on this bus, I got my wallet out and gave him ten fifty pence pieces.

I stepped onto the bus and saw Tanith Low sitting at the back, handcuffed to one of the bars, she scowled at me before turning to look at Valkyrie and the Jedward wannabe, You see this wasn't any ordinary bus, well it was, but with the help of Billy-Ray Saguine we managed to seize control of the bus and that was the easy part, what took a lot more effort was kidnapping Tanith Low…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyedd :) Remember NO updates until I get 5 reviews, The good part of that is longer stories, YAY! So if you want updates<strong>

**tell your friends get your friends to tell their friends, tell fellow fans of Skulduggery Pleasant to read, its not gonna take that much effort to **

**get 5 reviews,**

**Kai Fanks Bai xoxox :)**


End file.
